Rêve Humide (Wet Dream)
by Aegen
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Wet Dream" par 6Fortius9. 'Avoir un jumeau n'est pas toujours synonyme de relations juste fraternelles et platoniques... Une nuit, Rin s'en rendra vite compte. Rated M, Sexe, masturbation, inceste. (A ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains, donc!)


Par: 6Fortius9

Titre: Wet Dreams

Rating : M

NdT : Traduction de la fic du même nom, rien n'est de moi. ^^ Pur Lemon VRAIMENT osé, inceste, masturbation et tout ce qui s'en suit. « Don't like it, don't read it » comme on dit.

* * *

Une chouette hululais silencieusement, alors que les doux bruissements du vent venait frapper contre la fenêtre. Les glorieux rayons de lune tombaient sur la majestueuse demeure des Vocaloids et filtraient a travers les grandes baies vitrées, éclairant légèrement les chambres des musiciens endormis. Une autre nuit paisible après une dure journée de travail. Les fameux artistes étaient pour la plupart emmitouflés dans leur couvertures, plongés dans un sommeil réparateur. Le silence régnait dans les couloirs feutrés, si ce n'est les quelques ronflements et autres marmonnements. Enfin, c'est ce a quoi cela pouvait ressembler de l'extérieur...

Kagamine Rin se retrouvait encore dans une situation difficile, et fixais de dépit le toit vitré de la pièce. Serrant contre elle son oreiller légèrement parfumé a l'orange, Rin se tourna sur le coté et inspira profondément, essayant d'ignorer les bruits sensuels que son petit frère laissais échapper, juste sous elle, dans le matelas du dessous de leur lit a étage.

"…Arg…mhn…a-aah!"

De longues jambes révélées pas un short orange débraillé tremblèrent inconfortablement quand Rin sentit une humidité familière entre ses jambes, au plus profond d'elle même. La petit blonde respira profondément et ferma les yeux, inspirant a nouveau, résistant a la tentation de se caresser.

'Respirer... Respirer...'

Tout était de la faute de son idiot de frère ! Même si Kaito lui avait dit a plusieurs reprises que les rêves humides n'étaient pas une chose que l'on pouvait contrôler, c'était quand même sa faute pour être si pervers ! C'était la deuxième fois que ça arrivais, et elle savait qu'elle aurait du acheter les bouchons d'oreille qu'elle a vu en ville aujourd'hui. Quoique des boules de coton n'aurait pas pu efficacement « contrer » les rêves mouillés de son petit frère.

Un rouge teinta légèrement ses joues lorsqu'elle tenta d'imaginer ce a quoi Len pouvait bien rêver... ou a qui, plus exactement. Elle finissait invariablement dégoûtée dés qu'elle essayais d'imaginer son frère faire l'amour a une fille inconnue, comme elle en a vu dans le manga pornographique que Miku l'a forcée a lire.

"Ah! Mn…Mh!"

l'image soudaine de son frère, nu, le visage écarlate, entrer en elle vint soudainement faire monter le désir et l'humidité dans son bas-ventre, et son visage pris une teinte cramoisi.

Rin effaça immédiatement l'idée de coucher avec son frère et se gifla de honte, se recroquevillant avec regret dans l'obscurité. Comment pouvais-elle avoir ce genre de pensées, spécialement avec son propre frère ? Ils étaient liés par le sang, jamais ils ne pourraient par aucun moyens être ensembles, surtout au vu de leur popularité... Et Len ne l'aimais pas de cette façon, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa main lâcha prise sur l'oreiller et vint se poser doucement vers son short. Elle baissa les yeux, et réalisa qu'il fallait se libérer au plus vite de ses pensées immondes.

"Ah!"

Rin inspira profondément lorsque sa main glissa lentement sous son short et sa culotte. Un tremblement incontrôlé se produit lorsque ses doigts se pressèrent contre sa féminité brûlante et humide, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire.

'Dans quel trou devait-elle mettre son doigt déjà ? Il n'y a pas de trucs qui cachent ou quelque chose comme ça ?'

Elle ne s'est jamais masturbée avant. Hé ! Elle n'a même jamais songé a le faire une seule fois. Les magazines pornographiques qu'elle a trouvé dans le bureau de Len et le manga de Miku étaient la seule chose qui lui donnais une idée de quoi faire, et la maintenant assez lucide pour penser.

La tête emplie de ces questions, Rin haletais sans relâche, lorsque ses doigts se placèrent sur les deux cotés de son sexe et les écarta lentement.

Son autre main se glissa également et frotta accidentellement contre son clitoris, ce qui provoqua instantanément un gémissement plutôt bruyant. Rin se mordis la lèvre. Il fallait être silencieuse !

Des images du sexe féminin qu'elle avait vu dans le magazine prono filtrait a travers sont esprit. Le trou du milieu, c'est ça ?

Une autre inspiration lorsqu'elle poussa lentement son majeur en elle, la sensation était surprenante. Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, mais c'était étrange d'avoir un truc la dedans. Avançant prudemment, elle bougea doucement son doigt en elle, c'était une sensation étrange, mais elle se sentais fière d'avoir accomplis ce geste qu'elle n'a jamais eu le courage de faire aupparavant.

Son short mouillé produisant un effet plutôt désagréable sur sa peau, Rin bougea les hanche en gardant son doigt a l'intérieur, pour se défaire du vêtement.

La sensation de son sexe brulant a l'air libre était indescriptible. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle bougea son doigt d'avant en arrière, arquant le dos et mettant sa culotte sur le coté.(l'idée de toujours avoir sa culotte sur elle était vraiment excitant...)

Elle inséra un autre doigt, et grimaça en sentant son vagin s'étirer autour de ses doigts, et ses muscles se contracter. Puis un autre vint rapidement.

Rin s'assit sur son lit, et pendant ce qu'il semblait être des heures, restait la contre le mur a bouger ses doigts en elle. Mais même ca ne suffisait pas a effacer toutes ses pensées pour Len et comment il la pénétrerais. Elle se rendit compte que son corps demandais quelque chose de plus gros et plus long. Quelque chose de plus « Len ».

L'idée soudaine de se glisser furtivement en bas et de baisser le pantalon de Len, afin de pouvoir le glisser en elle pendant qu'il dormait ne lui avait jamais parue si attirante. Comme une abeille sur du miel, elle était simplement attirée par ça, mais elle résista, se poussant contre le mur.

"Ah…"

Elle écoutait ses gémissements, et ressentit un pincement au cœur quand elle se dit qu'il pourrait bien rêver qu'il faisait l'amour a une fille autre qu'elle dans ses rêves.

"…mn…R-Rin!"

C'était le coup de grâce.

Les yeux écarquillés, Rin descendit rapidement la petite échelle pour se retrouver dans le lit du bas, ou son petit frère était.

Len était allongé sur le dos, des mèches bondes en bataille sur son visage. Des ombres dansantes venaient éclairer son visage, similaire a celui de sa sœur mais avec un ton plus masculin. Les couvertures jaunes étaient repoussées dans son agitation, ses bras le long du corps et ils continuait de gémir passionnément.

"Rin…oh…Rin…" Il répétait son nom passionnément.

Avant que Rin elle-même se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se pencha sur lui, déboutonna son large pantacourt qu'il portait même pour dormir, et baissa son boxer, pour révéler le membre durci qui s'éleva dans les airs, légèrement plus foncé que la peau de Len. Le bout gonflé était rougi et pulsait de désir, du liquide pré-éjaculatoire en coulait doucement.

Rin repris sa respiration et lécha avidement le bout, goûtant la goutte salée de liquide, qui lui parut délicieuse. Sans hésiter, elle poussa tout le membre dans sa bouche, ses petits mains massant les deux paquets dans le même temps.

"Ah…mn…"

Supposant que le pénis était assez lubrifié comme ça, elle s'accroupit par dessus son frère, les jambes de chaque coté de sa taille, alors que son vagin était positionné juste au dessus de la verge, écarté et préparé, frottant délicieusement contre lui.

Au moment ou elle posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Len pour se maitenir en place, l'hésitation pris enfin possession de Rin. Devait-elle vraiment faire ça ? N'allait elle pas le regretter ? Non, il ne fallait pas penser a tout ca maintenant. Rin ferma les yeux et laissa la gravité l'attirer vers le bas.

Un cri faillit franchir ses lèvres lorsqu'elle senti Len l'emplir jusqu'à la limite, pulsant en elle. La chaleur était trop intense, Rin se laissa tomber le haut de son corps sur la poitrine de son frère, les bras tremblants, et elle ne pouvait produire que quelques petits cris étouffés, comme un appel a l'aide.

"Len…Len…Len…"

Aucune réponse de sa part, mis a part les gémissements que Len produisait toujours. Ravalant ses tripes, elle leva lentement les reins, comme c'était montré dans le livre de Miku, et se laissa a nouveau tombé. La douleur était encore là, mais moindre en comparaison.

Encore une fois, cette fois Len toucha un point plus profond en elle, ce qui causa une vague de plaisir la submerger, lui arrachant presque un cri, tandis qu'elle exécutait toujours les même mouvement. Soulever les fesses et se laisser tomber, encore et encore.

Bientôt... Elle allais jouir...

« Rin ? Qu'est ce que tu... ? »

Deux paires d'yeux bleus se rencontrèrent au moment ou Len s'éveilla brutalement de son sommeil. Rin se stoppa net. Qu'est ce qu'il allait dire ? Qu'est ce qu'elle devait dire ?

Sans un mot, rouge de honte, elle releva le bassin afin de partir, mais fut brutalement poussée contre le lit, submergée par un corps imposant.

Le moindre mot qu'elle voulu exprimer mourra au bout de ses lèvres lorsque son frère la pénétra, touchant ce point a plusieurs reprises, causant des torrents de plaisir qui emplirent tout son corps et son âme. Cette fois, elle ne retint pas ses cris.

Les cris et gémissements honteux qu'ils produisaient filtraient parfaitement a travers les murs, résonnant dans les couloirs, ainsi que le bruits de la chair frappant la chair.

Dans les ténèbres, sous le regard vigilant de la Lune, les jumeaux valsaient presque gracieusement, leur mouvement faisant dans les ombres sur le plancher.

Rin était a bout de souffle et sentait sa fin arriver. C'était certainement le cas aussi pour Len, chaque coup de rein se faisait plus fort et vigoureux, chaque coup en avant paraissait toujours plus profond et plus dur.

Gémissant mutuellement le nom de l'autre, les jumeaux jouirent.

Rin complètement vidée de ses forces s'affala sur Len, qui la porta doucement contre l'oreiller, s'allongeant tout près d'elle.

"Len…" murmura-t-elle dans un soupir, alors qu'il les couvrait de son draps, pour sauver le peu de pudeur qu'il leur restait.

Il fourra son visage dans le coup de sa sœur, et répondit « Shhs... je t'aime, Rin. »

La grande sœur réalisa alors qu'il l'aimais encore, et surtout du même genre d'amour qu'elle même éprouvais pour lui .

"Je t'aime aussi."

En cet instant, toute discussion leur paraissait vaine. Les mots, ca sera pour plus tard

-x-

* * *

NDT- Voila, pas du mot pour mot évidemment, ma première trad. Review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé?^^ Le sujet est assez hot, mais je vous avais prévenus.:p


End file.
